Future with the Ancients
by Lian Ryu
Summary: What if Harry Potter was saved from the Dursley’s at a young age? What if the family he was being inducted into was more magical than any wizarding family? What if Harry Potter was no longer Harry Potter? Please read to see these questions answered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the Harry potter series. I do own Shihosa Leviathan and any other characters outside the HP universe that may invade this story.

Summary: What if Harry Potter was saved from the Dursley's at a young age? What if the family he was inducted into was more magical than any wizarding family? What if Harry Potter was no longer Harry Potter? Read on to see these questions answered and the new fate for the boy who would now _truly_ live.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

Even before he opened his eyes to the darkness that was his space under the stairs, that morning, Harry knew something was going to be different. Turning so his face so he was slightly over the edge of his cot, Harry made sure to brush his hand over his face displacing any dust or dead spiders that may have fallen on him through the night.

He gave a shudder at a memory of when he forgot to do his now daily waking ritual and dust had gotten into his eyes causing them to water uncontrollably. When his uncle had seen him that morning with what looked like tears streaming down his face he was promptly cuffed about the shoulders while his Uncle Vernon berated him about how he should be grateful he even had the cupboard under the stairs, how they kept him out of the generosity of their hearts, and why he shouldn't be blubbering like a baby with everything that they had given him.

Harry hadn't even been given a chance to say that the tears tracking down his face were not of sorrow but just caused by dust in his eyes. After what seemed like forever, though it was only about five minutes, Uncle Vernon finally had stopped ranting and hitting him. Harry was abruptly shoved at the kitchen door; which he barely managed to miss slamming into by quickly raising his hand, and then brusquely told to make breakfast and if he didn't want another round of the same he had better hop to it.

Harry's fist clenched his threadbare blanket in memory of the bruising that had dotted his shoulders and back later that morning. Of course none of them were placed where they could accidently be seen, Uncle Vernon always made sure of that.

Shaking his head quickly Harry pulled his clothes to him and shook them out making sure nothing had crawled into them during the night before putting them all on. As he was tying the shoelaces on his last shoe he heard Aunt Petunia unlocking his door and rapping on it with a muttering of him to get his lazy self up and cook breakfast.

Hurriedly the small boy scrambled out of his cave like room and blinked owlishly in the morning light. After a few seconds Harry's eyes adjusted to the light and he walked to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. He placed the rickety old step stool that he had found in the back shed up against the oven so he could reach the stove top. At seven years old Harry was still extremely small due to his lack of good nutrition. After he had made all the eggs, he began placing the toast on another plate while the bacon rashers crackled and popped in the pan beside him. He could feel his mouth watering at the smell of the bacon but knew that all he would be getting from the massive amounts of food around him would be a few pieces of toast… if he was lucky.

Thundering footsteps coming down the stairs heralded the coming of his massive Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. Shoving two pieces of toast at him Petunia sneered as she flicked her hand to the corner where Harry was supposed to eat his toast and await any orders the family might have. Scrunching back into the shadows to where he hoped they would momentarily forget about him, Harry began munching on the dry bread wishing for at least a glass of water to wash down the unbuttered bread.

The door beside him slammed open and Aunt Petunia gave a beaming smile to the two humanoid whales that came clomping in. Giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and a pat to her son's head, the horsey woman began placing the freshly cooked food on the table acting as if she had just spent the morning cooking it. As the chairs groaned under the tremendous weight of the two men, Harry began to relax slightly thinking that maybe this morning he would escape the heavy hand of his uncle. Harry watched his uncle and cousin with a kind of morbid fascination wondering how they could shovel so much food in their mouths without an actual shovel or at least choke on it all. Soon the feeding frenzy ended and with no more food before them the two behemoths left the kitchen grunting in a way that Harry figured was morning communication between the two.

As soon as the kitchen door swung shut Aunt Petunia speared him with a glance and Harry shuffled forward to clean the kitchen. With a sniff his Aunt Petunia turned and took her cup of tea out to the patio to see about the morning gossip with her neighbors. Without the eyes of his family watching him Harry quickly ate the pieces of bacon and eggs that had been left on the plates before washing them. He was lucky this day since normally his aunt watched him to be sure he washed the plates to her standards and didn't get a chance at any scraps that had been left.

Just as Harry finished the dishes Vernon was bellowing for him to get his lazy arse to the front door. Sprinting to the kitchen door Harry picked up the crumpled brown bag that was to be his lunch for that day and knew by the weight of it he once again was only given two pieces of leftover toast. Grabbing the only thing that was mostly new that he owned Harry threw the strap of the messenger bag over his head and shuffled to where his uncle and cousin were standing. Seeing his uncle's red face from under his eyelashes Harry tensed slightly knowing what was coming.

Harry felt his uncle's fist crash against his shoulder blade as he roared "Boy! Do you purposely drag your feet just to make my son late!? Just because he's better than you in school doesn't mean you can try these stunts to make him look bad!"

Throwing open the front door Vernon kept Harry's shoulder in a tight grip as he steered him to the car and Harry knew that he would have bruises the size of grapes later where those enormous fingers lay.

The rest of the ride to school was tense as Vernon continued huffing and grumbling until they pulled up to the curb. At this point Harry quickly and quietly slipped out of the car while Uncle Vernon was beaming at Dudley and wishing him a good day. Sprinting from the side of the car Harry scuttled to the side of the school where he knew Dudley wouldn't bother looking for him.

As Harry sat in the shadows watching the other kids play in the sun the feeling that something was going to change began creeping over him and whispering hope into his ears. Harry violently shook his head trying to get that silly feeling of hope out of his head. He was a worthless freak that nobody wanted.

He had once tried to deny that and his uncle had ruthlessly said "if you really are wanted why has no one taken you away yet, hmm?"

Harry's mouth had stayed open for a few moments and then as he realized that no one had come for him in years; and most likely never would, he closed his mouth and hung his head in shame as his uncle towered in all his gloating glory above his distraught nephew.

The morning bell buzzed loudly startling Harry from his depressing thoughts and goaded him into heading to class. Once he reached the room he went to the front seat towards the left where the windows were. He shoved his lunch and bag into his desk before Dudley and his gang came in knowing if he had anything out they would knock it from his desk and laugh as he would fetch the items back.

Soon all the students had come in and sat in their seats, with Dudley and his gang claiming the seats if the far back corner. Minutes passed and soon the class began to get restless as the teacher had not appeared. Five more minutes passed and just as the class was beginning to get rowdy the door was opened and the principal stepped sharply into the room with her heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

Stepping in front of the desk Mrs. Abbeyworth quieted the class with a single glare. No one wanted to get on her bad side, not even Dudley and his gang.

"Class, I'm here to announce that Mrs. Hollings has taken a leave of absence for a period of time."

At this mutterings broke out and was quickly quelled by Mrs. Abbeyworth clearing her throat "I am also here to introduce you to your substitute teacher." Motioning towards the door the principal smiled and said "come in dear, they won't bite."

The class sat frozen at the mention of Mrs. Abbeyworth actually smiling let alone her calling someone "dear".

As if the soft footfalls Harry heard was heralding it, the feeling of hopeful change began clamoring through his mind and ringing in his ears. Clenching his hands and keeping his eyes solely focused on his desk he missed the wide-eyed reactions of his classmates as the new teacher stepped into the room. Whispering practically exploded around the class and no amount of throat clearing from Mrs. Abbeyworth could get them to settle down.

"Well! I apologize for their behavior my dear but I really must be going. If you have any questions do let me know."

Harry heard the principal's heels clicking as she left the room and waited for the new teacher to begin their lecture. For a minute or so all he heard was the fervent whispers through out the class but then under the whispering he heard those same soft footsteps and what sounded like tiny bells ringing.

Harry was jerked from his concentration when the curtains beside him were suddenly flung open and he looked up to see what had happened.

His jaw dropping, Harry stared at what he believed was an angel standing in front of him.

Her hair was far past her waist and the color was white with what seemed to be silver and… Harry blinked not quite sure what he was seeing… was that a light blue highlights he saw for a second? Silver rimmed green eyes gently watched him while he was studying her. As she continued to push the curtain back his eyes caught on her hand and he saw he nails were of normal length but they were metallic silver, the same color as the belled bracelet she wore. Really looking at her his eyes widened as he realized she was not wearing a suit like most teachers were but a sort of fluttery, colorful, light top and skirt.

As she turned to attach the curtain to the wall the sound of bells caught his ear and Harry looked down to see anklets, which matched the bracelet she wore, on each foot. Tilting his head he was slightly confused by her shoes that looked like a cross between a ballet slipper and an actual shoe. Her entire outfit ranged from a twilight blue shade to a very light baby blue.

The woman stopped in front of him and smiled softly saying "ah, there you are. It's good to see you eye to eye now."

Harry gave a nervous gulp and replied "it's good to see you too Ma'am."

The teacher gave a brighter smile and then walked back to the front of the room, her tinkling bells chiming. Shoving a few things backwards on the desk she then surprised the class by hopping up and sitting on the desk.

She swung her gaze through the class looking at each individual before looking at all of them in general and saying "Well now, I am your substitute teacher Shihosa Leviathan and I'm here to hopefully change your life."

***************************************************************************************************************

Well there you have it. The first chapter of what may or may not be a long series (though I do hope to create an enjoyable long one). Please let me know what you think and _good_ criticism is welcome along with any reviews. If I get too many useless flames and not constructive ones I will disable anonymous reviewing. Thank you for reading and may you find many other works out there to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the Harry potter series. I do own Shihosa Leviathan and any other characters outside the HP universe that may invade this story.

Previously: The teacher gave a brighter smile and then walked back to the front of the room. Shoving a few things backwards on the desk she then surprised the class by hopping up and sitting on the desk.

She swung her gaze through the room looking at each individual before looking at all of them in general again and saying "Well now, I am your substitute teacher Shihosa Leviathan and I'm here to hopefully change your life."

**************************************************************

Chapter 2

At that declaration Harry's mouth went dry and his eyes widened "_was it possible? Would this person be able to do something for him?_"

As if hearing his thoughts Shihosa's gaze swung to him and she gave him a slight knowing smile.

During this exchange, inquisitive clamoring from the children rang out from all areas of the classroom.

Instead of getting mad, like most teachers they had seen, Shihosa simply threw her head back and laughed delightedly "oh this will be a good class to work with!"

Leaping off the desk she turned and went around it to look at the syllabus saying "now one thing I want you all to first learn is to call me Shihosa, _not_ Ms. Leviathan. I want you to get to know me as much as I want to get to know all of you."

Staring at the pages of the pamphlet looking for the assignments for that month Shihosa muttered "Hmmm it says here you guys are supposed to be having a pop quiz… Who in their right mind gives first graders a pop quiz?"

Moans of dismay were heard through out the class room at the mention of a quiz.

Moments later those moans were cut short as Shihosa slammed the small paper book closed and gave an un-ladylike snort while looking at the class with a wry grin "Bah! What a way to start my first day with you all. Well since she has a pop quiz for today looks like we'll just have to do it…"

Once again the classroom was filled with the moans and groans of disappointed children. Shihosa walked to the front of her desk and leaned back against it still grinning while waiting for the noise to die down a bit.

Chuckling the teacher said "now, now, I know no one likes quizzes let alone ones that were totally unexpected, but that doesn't mean we can't add a little spin to it hmm?"

Confused murmurs bounced around the room and Harry forgot most of his shyness to stare incredulously at the strange adult who had invaded the _normal_ classroom.

Laughing Shihosa clapped her hands as she moved to stand behind her desk again while calling out "ok everyone, I want you to push your chairs a little ways back from your desks. We are going to make this a literal _pop_ quiz. What I'm going to do is call out a question and if someone knows the answer I want you to literally jump up with your hand in the air and I will then call on you to give the answer."

Near the end her voice became slightly muffled as she seemed to be digging around for something behind the large wooden desk. Suddenly she straightened up with a large basket filled with trinkets and thumped it onto the desk with a sharp puff of air.

"Woof! Forgot how heavy this thing can get…"

Pushing her disheveled hair away from her face Shihosa's smile became brighter as she continued her explanation "Now for those who give a _right_ answer…"

Shihosa blinked as her voice trailed off, due to the many hands waiving in the air for attention; The fair haired teacher finally chose a girl with long brown braids sitting next to Harry "Yes Joyce? Was there something you needed?"

Joyce tilted her head up a bit before replying "Ms., err, umm, Shihosa where did that basket come from? You didn't have it when you came in this morning."

Silver-green eyes glittering with mischief Shihosa threw her hand out and a daisy suddenly appeared; trailing gold glitter, to land on Joyce's desk "Why with magic of course."

Excited chattering broke out so loudly that only Harry managed to hear Joyce whisper to herself as she poked the simple flower "it's real… not a fake flower, it's real…"

Harry's eyes snapped to the front of the class to stare avidly at the strange teacher only to see her watching him with knowing eyes. Harry's heart leapt to his throat and he wasn't sure if it was excitement, fear, or most likely both. Would she know why strange things happen to him? Would she know how they happened? Suddenly his heart fell straight to his feet and his gaze returned to his clasped hands on his desk. Even if she knew the answers why would she bother telling him? He was a nothing freak and she was obviously a _somebody_…

A sharp clapping of hands jolted Harry from his depressing thoughts and brought his gaze to the front of the class again.

"Now as I was saying earlier, for those who give me a _right_ answer they will get to choose a toy from the basket here. We will have the quiz during the last hour of the day so all day we will be reviewing your past lessons that pertain to the quiz questions. I suggest you use the time to remember facts instead of passing notes around." With her last sentence she gave a pointed look at Dudley as he stared at her open mouthed still holding the folded paper out to Piers.

Piers startled everyone in class as he quickly took the paper and looking contrite said "sorry Shihosa."

Shihosa gave a soft smile replying "that is all right Piers, and thank you."

Before anything more could be said the bell rang to signal it was time for the children's recess.

For once the whole class stayed perfectly still until, with a clap of her hands that flew silvery dust into the air, Shihosa cried out "well, what are you all still sitting in this room for? Go get to playing!"

With a bunch of loud laughing and talking all the children scrambled up from their seats and streamed out the doors, into the hallway beyond. Being the last one out Harry gave a curious look to the floor and to Joyce's desk looking for all the glitter that had been thrown about.

"You won't find it Harry."

Shihosa's gentle voice startled him and he looked up questioningly to the unusual teacher.

Tilting her head slightly while smiling, she gently pushed him out the door whispering "you won't find the glitter Harry… as I said before, it's magic."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock from an adult admitting to magic, but before he could spin around to ask her questions the door had already been closed.

*********************************************************************

Well there you have chapter two to this tale with the M word making it's first appearance! As for what grade Harry is in I am going by U.S. standards and 7yr olds balance between 1st and 2nd grade. I figured at a younger mindset Shihosa would have more influence not to mention the children might be a bit less skeptical at the notion of magic. Before anyone jumps on me for the secrecy of magic that the Ministry enforces let's just say Shihosa has an unusual way of doing things and they have no clue she's doing this. If you have questions you can either email me at or you can simply wait as most things will be answered in future updates. Thank you and all constructive criticisms and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the Harry potter series. I do own Shihosa Leviathan and any other characters outside the HP universe that may invade this story.

Previously: 

Tilting her head slightly while smiling, she gently pushed him out the door whispering "you won't find the glitter Harry… as I said before, it's magic."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock from an adult admitting to magic, but before he could spin around to ask her questions the door had already been closed.

*****************************************************************

Chapter 3

It was a good thing that Harry was too polite or timid to knock on the closed door to try and get answers to the questions that were rumbling around in his mind because at that moment Shihosa was currently swearing enough to make a sailor blush.

Of course, even if he had snuck back into the room it would not have mattered much since; even though Shihosa's language was currently quiet colorful, it was also in a language known by very few.

Snarling, showing slightly pointed canines, she swiped the air with an upraised hand and when she brought her hand back down she was holding what looked to be a normal iPhone. Of course a normal iPhone would have chattered by now with the force that she was applying to the screen.

Shihosa held the phone to her ear still muttering "_Seceri dobandias ki toora_-" when a chipper male voice cut into her ranting.

"Well hello to you too sunshine! What do I owe the honor of having you muttering my mother doing physically impossible things for?"

"Be quiet and listen Techy, I found him, the one who was _calling_."

There was a shocked silence on the other line before the one named Techy solemnly said "how is he?"

Shihosa snarled into the phone "How is he? How Is He?! By the powers! He's got no self esteem, clothes that _obviously_ belong to that whale of a cousin, and I barely touched him yet I could feel his shoulder blades quite clearly!

As Shihosa took a deep breath to continue her rant the man on the other side of the phone lowered the volume so much he almost missed what she said next.

"Techy, he's been hurt…" a stifled sob escaped between Shihosa's lips as she leaned against the wall behind her; needing the support it gave as she felt her legs weakening.

"By the powers he's been hurt for so long its, its…" Giving a muffled scream of frustration and another foreign word she continued "_Jecaiya_!" I can't even describe it."

Trying to inject a little levity into the conversation Techy said "so I take it you want me to get the ball rolling so fast it flattens the Dursley's right?"

Eyes now a pure molten silver burned between the strands of silver-white hair as if she could burn the Dursley's with her gaze alone "I don't think it's only the Dursley's we have to deal with Techy."

His voice full of inquisitiveness Techy asked "Oh? Who else would we… Ah this kid's magical and not of the Realm so most likely he's a wizard isn't he?"

Shihosa meandered over to the window and searched the grounds for one poorly dressed waif and once she did she let out another string of foreign words and ran to the door of her class.

"Whoa there Mercury, what's happening?"

"Pig boy and his goons are about to trap him in a corner. I want you to investigate the Wizarding side of things and do _not_ make waves yet. I want him away from the Dursley's at the same time as the wizards and I want it all legal and tighter than great-grandfather's security on his vault."

Techy whistled into the phone "that'll probably take another three days if you want that many i's dotted and t's crossed."

Leaping over the stair railing and landing on the floor below Shihosa dashed towards the door leading to the playground and growled "Do it all in four days Techy. If neither world wants to take care of him then I will!"

"Oi! Wait a minute! _You'll_ take care of him? _Personally_?"

"Yes Techy, me myself and I. He called _me_, not the Guardian."

Techy's voice came through the phone softened by wonder "his call reached you... not the Guardian." Suddenly his voice became steel "hell with four days I'm getting you rights to this kid in two. If he got you personally this is big Mercury."

"Thanks Techy, I really appreciate this, and now I have to go rescue my soon to be ward. See ya later!"

Not waiting for a reply Shihosa threw the phone with her right hand and slammed the door open with her left. Now if anyone had been watching they might have winced at the waste of such an expensive phone... until they realized it was no where to be found; almost as if it had disappeared into thin air.

Plastering a smile on her face Shihosa headed directly to where Dudley and his gang were taunting Harry. She gave a mental sigh of relief that no blows had been dealt yet, that would have made things so much harder.

As she silently made her way up behind the gang of boys she found it harder and harder to keep that fake smile on her face when she saw Harry amongst them already cowering and his eyes dull; resigned to his fate.

Placing a hand on Dudley's shoulder Shihosa said "excuse me gentlemen but I need to have a word with Harry about some of his past assignments."

At the first sound of her voice the shoulder under her hand jumped in surprise. Shihosa kept a firm but gentle hand on Dudley's shoulder and wanted to snarl at the mulish expression that was forming on the obese boy's face at the mention of her taking away his moving punching bag; but she kept that false bright smile practically super glued to her face.

"Now boys, I know you all want to play but unfortunately work comes before play this time." Releasing Dudley's shoulder Shihosa stepped between the boys making them move aside for her.

Holding out her hand to Harry her eyes softened "come Harry, there are things we need to speak about."

She stood there patiently as his eyes slowly began to focus and land on her outstretched hand. She mentally cursed the Dursley's to hell and back when she saw the uncertain hope in his eyes as he watched her hand; almost as if afraid she would suddenly strike him instead of help. When he seemed certain she wasn't going to harm him Harry timidly placed his hand in hers.

Shihosa couldn't contain herself any longer, she tugged him forward and in one swift movement swooped her left arm under Harry's legs and lifted him up, placing him on her hip "there we go! Now let's get this matter all settled shall we?"

Elated she had gotten Harry away from the bullies she turned to Dudley and his little band of followers "thank you gentlemen for your time and I'll see you later in class."

Turning to face the doors Shihosa jauntily marched away and once through the doors she gave the stunned child on her hip a mischievous grin "well now, how about you and I go back to the classroom and discuss what story we shall come up with to keep you in the classroom and away from those hooligans hmm?"

Harry's jaw dropped open in shock before he sputtered "but Dudley, my uncle, how did you…"

Shihosa continued walking up the stairs nonchalantly saying "I believe you meant you wanted to know how I knew you were being bullied and what your uncle might try to do to me if Dudley squealed?"

Harry mutely nodded his head, worry showing in his eyes for the teacher holding him.

Silver-green eyes softened and Shihosa had Harry lay his head on her shoulder "you needn't worry about protecting me Harry… in fact it is I who wants to protect you."

Shihosa's hand shot out cradling Harry's head as it almost collided with the door frame as he jerked back in surprise "but you don't even know me!"

Chuckling, Shihosa closed the door behind them and threw a brief see-me-not spell on the door "Harry, I know you have magic, I know you've been hurt by the Dursley's, I know your heart and soul has been crying out for a mother to take care of you for some time now."

Setting Harry on her desk Shihosa gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes and looked straight at him before murmuring "and if you will let me I would like to be that mother…"

************************************************************************

That concludes chapter three! There will probably be many of you going "that's too fast! No one would adopt or be adopted that quick!" There are reasons for the speed of it and it will be explained in chapter four.

Cocoagirl3 to answer 1 of your questions, no this story will not be merged with Stargate. *chuckles* for answers to all your other questions you'll just have to keep reading.

Remember all constructive criticism is welcome and reviews are totally appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the Harry potter series. I do own Shihosa Leviathan and any other characters outside the HP universe that may invade this story.

Previously:

Chuckling, Shihosa closed the door behind them and threw a brief see-me-not spell on the door "Harry, I know you have magic, I know you've been hurt by the Dursley's, I know your heart and soul has been crying out for a mother to take care of you for some time now."

Setting Harry on her desk Shihosa gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes and looked straight at him before murmuring "and if you will let me I would like to be that mother…"

**********************************************************************

For a moment Harry's eyes lit with hope before dulling a bit "I'm sorry ma'am. I would like to leave the Dursley's but I don't know you. How do I know you…" Harry's voice trailed off as he looked down as if ashamed.

"Hey now" Shihosa lightly chucked Harry under the chin to have him look at her again "being cautious is nothing to be ashamed of. You don't know if I'm just some crazy loon who would hurt you as much or more than the Dursley's or if I really can help you."

Harry nodded miserably wishing with all his heart he could just go with this strange magical teacher, but the years with the Dursley's had shown him no matter how good they looked outside, once the doors closed people could really change. He observed her from under the thick fringe of his bangs at saw Shihosa tapping her finger to her lips in thought.

"Harry do you enjoy your recess much?"

Blinking quizzically at the sudden change in subject, the small boy looked up "not really… Dudley and his gang scare off anyone that might want to be my friend and then chase me around the yard."

Shihosa's eyes flashed in anger for a moment before softening as she looked at him "Would you like to stay in here for you recess' and lunch? We can say you need extra help with your homework and such."

Harry's eyes grew large in surprise "you mean I can stay in here? I don't _have_ to go out if I don't want to?"

Looking puzzled at Harry's enthusiasm Shihosa replied "of course you don't have to go out if you don't want to, especially with those bullies out there!"

Harry murmured "Mrs. Hollings always made me go out. She let me stay in for a while, but I guess Dudley whined to Uncle Vernon and he talked to the principal so out I went each time after that."

Giving a derisive snort Shihosa smirked "you don't have to worry about that happening this time Harry, things will work out better."

Before Harry could ask how she knew this, the bell chimed and the sounds of children entering the halls began to ring out. Giving Harry a smile and shooing him to his desk Shihosa then took the see-me-not spell off the door and waited to welcome her class back.

The rest of the morning went fine and the children soon found that Shihosa could even make reviewing their past work fun.

When lunch came Shihosa had Harry stay to work on his homework saying she noticed his workmanship declining so she would have him stay so she could check it from now on. Unfortunately the grateful look he sent to the teacher was not missed by Dudley who then decided to tell his dad about his favorite _toy_ being taken away.

During the lunch period Shihosa looked horrified then furious at Harry's _lunch_. She gave him half of her sandwich and all the soup in the thermos that he could eat. Shihosa would have given him everything but if his lunch was any indication on how he was fed at that miserable house she was sure that his stomach wouldn't be able to take it. The two did indeed work on Harry's homework and the child smiled brightly for once as Shihosa praised him for being quite a smart boy. The lunch period ended much too quickly in Harry's opinion and he groaned as the bell chimed.

Shihosa simply laughed and said "there is always tomorrow Harry, there is always tomorrow."

With a full stomach Harry found he could concentrate on class more instead of being distracted by gurgles of a protesting and empty tummy. Class seemed to fly by until it was time for their last break.

Before the children could sprint out the door Shihosa announced "all right everyone, your pop quiz will start at the end of the break. You've all done quite well with the reviewing so everyone should do fine."

Murmurs bounced back and forth as the children filed out the door, some of them craning their necks to see if some of the prizes in the basket would really be worth it.

Harry stayed in his seat and brought out his homework to finish up. He wanted to be able to do his best and hand it into the teacher before going home so that the Dursley's couldn't make him put wrong answers and make the handwriting look awful.

Seeing Harry engrossed in his work Shihosa smiled wistfully at the small boy before going to her seat behind the large desk. Making sure he wasn't watching she pulled a vial with what looked like water in it from a hidden pocket in her skirt. Pouring a small amount into her hand she then pricked one finger with a pin and let a few drops of blood fall into the clear liquid. Quickly checking to be sure that Harry was busy with his work she then nodded and lowered her head to her cupped palm. If anyone had been watching they would have been startled and probably horrified as a small stream of blue-silver flames flowed between her lips to coalesce into her palm. After a few seconds Shihosa then stopped the fire and smiled at what she now held.

Glittering in her palm was what looked to be a small tear drop shaped crystal with a tiny red heart in the middle. Once again making sure Harry was distracted she pulled a few silver strands of hair from her head, making sure they were silver and not the white or pale blue, and quickly made a thin braided strip from them. Wrapping the thin braid around the crystal another quick puff of flame melted the silver strands solidly to the crystal.

Holding the whole project by the glinting chain she then eyed Harry before nodding "Harry? Can you come here a moment?"

Blinking Harry stood up want went over to his teacher he curiously craned his head to look at the hand she held at and gasped as the sunlight hit the crystal making the surface shine and the red heart almost glow.

Very gently Shihosa placed the necklace over Harry's head saying "this is for you Harry. It will help protect you when I can not."

Harry lifted the crystal staring at in awe at it as it glinted in the sunlight "but this must have cost so much!"

Chuckling Shihosa placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair saying "what it protects is worth so much more. Now don't worry about it being seen, it has a spell worked into it to keep it hidden and also notify me if you are in danger."

Looking into his eyes she continued "it may take me a moment to get to you Harry so if you are being hurt just run and hide, I will find you no matter what happens."

Harry nodded, grateful that she was even thinking about his welfare "thank you for everything."

Grinning Shihosa ruffled his hair again and laughed at the disgruntled look Harry gained "you're welcome and now go finish your work hmm?"

Grinning Harry dutifully trotted off to his desk to do that last few sentences so he could turn in his work. Just as he put in the last period when the bell rang, signaling the end of the final recess. Before anyone could get into the classroom Harry quickly shuffled his papers together and handed them over to Shihosa, who smiled and quickly sent him back to his seat.

All the children came streaming in and settled to their seats, watching Shihosa with curious eyes.

"All right class, now onto the rules for this _pop_! (at the word pop Shihosa made a popping noise) quiz we're taking today. I will ask a question and if you think you know the answer I want you to dart up from your desk with your hand in the air. From those who are jumping up I will choose one person to answer the question, if you are right I want you to come up to choose a prize from the basket but if you are wrong you will sit down and lose a turn. _Everyone_ will take a turn. If I see some of you just sitting and not trying I will begin to call on you whether you jump up or not. So! Is everything clear?"

With a chorus of "yes" through the class Shihosa started the quiz.

As the last bell for the day rang the children moaned in disappointment that the class was over.

Laughing Shihosa said "Now, now, we will still have classes together so there will be other times to try for prizes. Off you go and be careful when leaving."

Every child in the class had at least one or two of the small toys that had been prizes and they began comparing and trading as they left the classroom. Even Harry had managed to get three things. He sat there staring at his prizes for a bit before slowly putting them into his desk for safe keeping. Harry knew that if he took home the paper with crayons, the paddle ball, or the set of two little cars home Dudley would take them and break them.

As he was the last student left Shihosa bent over and gave him a gentle hug whispering "keep well Harry."

Harry nodded and slowly shuffled out of the classroom feeling reality closing in on him as his feet took him farther and farther from the room. Had she made such an impact on him so that he felt dread with each footfall away from her? Looking back down the hall as he was about to go through the door he saw her standing silently in the doorway watching him. Raising his hand and smiling slightly he then went out the door.

*********************************************************************

And there goes chapter four. Hopefully I will have chapter five up tomorrow and that is the one where the Dursley's get their comeuppance! Thank you to all who have reviewed and thanks to those who have marked me for alerts/favorites! As always _constructive_ criticism is welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the Harry potter series. I do own Shihosa Leviathan, Techy, and any other characters outside the HP universe that may invade this story.

Pronunciations:

Shihosa = She-ho-sah

Techy = Tek-ee / Phelan = Fay-lin

Note:

Please forgive me but the Dursley's comeuppance will be in the next chapter. The story took on a life of its own and decided this situation should come _before_ the Dursley's.

Previously:

As he was the last student left Shihosa bent over and gave him a gentle hug whispering "keep well Harry."

Harry nodded and slowly shuffled out of the classroom feeling reality closing in on him as his feet took him farther and farther from the room. Had she made such an impact on him so that he felt dread with each footfall away from her? Looking back down the hall as he was about to go through the door he saw her standing silently in the doorway watching him. Raising his hand and smiling slightly he then went out the door.

**********************************************************************

For a few minutes Shihosa stood in her classroom doorway, sadly watching the outer door that had closed behind Harry, before giving a sigh and turning back into the classroom.

Closing the door, she leaned against it before closing her eyes as if drained of all energy. Slowly opening her eyes she looked into the disarrayed classroom and gave a slight smile. Before you could blink the room was organized. Writing implements were stored in their proper desks, chairs tucked under desks, even gum that had been hidden was wiped away. Giving a last glance around the room Shihosa nodded then abruptly disappeared with nary a sound.

Seconds later Shihosa was curled up in a giant fuzzy bean-bag wanting to scream in frustration. Feeling a hand soothing her back Shihosa peered through the whitish curtain of her hair to see Techy's sympathetic golden eyes watching her.

Techy's un-placeable accent met her ears "Hey girl, tough day?"

Uncurling her legs and moving them slightly away Shihosa sighed "I had to leave him there Techy. I couldn't bring him here where it's safe…"

Techy flopped onto the bean-bag, settling with his back against Shihosa's stomach and flung his arms back so he was partially draped over her side. While he sat there silently pondering what to say Shihosa studied him for a bit.

She gave a slight grin to the black, mid-shoulder length, mussed hair that he had always had since the first day she had rescued him. No matter if he started out with one of the leather strips that she had gotten him to keep his hair back they always were gone by at least midday from him running a hand through his hair while concentrating on his latest _project_. Her grin became wider at that thought; he hated it if you called his dabbling into the unknown an experiment. His 6' 6" wiry form was now draped over the middle of her and she was tempted to tickle his slightly exposed side but managed to curb that urge. His clothes were another mismatch of styles ranging from camouflage to leather.

Giving a small chuckle that shook Techy slightly Shihosa smiled softly at the man she considered her brother "one of these days I'm going to get you to wear a complete _matching_ outfit."

Blinking slowly Techy turned to her with an eyebrow raised. He wondered how she went from being depressed about not bringing a little boy home to being giggly about another one of his outfits.

Shihosa's smile muted a bit but was still showing "I know I know, you still think I'm bi-polar but I figure it's better to skip moping about what I can't fix at the moment and see about what I _can_ do.

Leaning up on her elbow she poked him in the side "so tell me what you've got concocted brother mine."

Techy let out a puff of air and swatted at her offending finger "stop that or no information for you!"

Shihosa widened her eyes and gave him her best injured kitty look… it took two seconds for Techy to relent.

Waving a hand, a see through neon image of a keyboard and a screen appeared which he began typing on while still using Shihosa as a back rest "Well I delved into the Dursley's and they are normal… perfectly, utterly, boring, normal…or so they seem"

Giving a malicious grin he punched a few more keys "but with a few tweaks here and there I managed to get into some interesting medical records."

Touching the "screen" Techy began dragging different windows and files to hang in mid air "I don't know how much Dursley was using to bribe this person but it must have been costly. They were pretty good at shuffling that poor boy's medical files so much that it would take a great cracker to get to them."

Waggling his eyebrows at her he continued "lucky for you I'm the best there is."

Giving a wry grin Shihosa replied "Techy, so far I think you are the only known technomage at this time so of course you'd be the best."

Sticking his tongue out at the silver-haired lady and chuckling at her quip of him being _so mature_ Techy continued shuffling the little files and windows around with waves of his hands "look at this. That kid has had at least five broken bones, a couple of burns, multiple lacerations, good lord what kind of human being does this to a child let alone help hide this!?"

Shihosa's eyes narrowed and burned with fury "gather everything you can find, find all the traces and follow to their source, break every wall you have to but don't let them know that you are onto them. I want it so when we send this to Agent Darcy he can get the Dursley's and whoever has dared to try and cover this up!"

With a smirk and his hand grasping into a fist, which caused all the projections to abruptly come together to form the image of a small red present with a silver bow on top "way ahead of you there, and just to add finality to it I found some embezzling done by dear Uncle Vernon, probably to pay for all this cover up."

Letting out a squeal Shihosa curled up giving her bond brother a body hug "by the powers you are the best little devious brother a girl could have!"

Techy could feel his bones protesting from the strength Shihosa was using but only gasped out "air! Need air to live!"

Chuckling Shihosa let her bond brother go before looking at him seriously "you really don't mind if I bring him here?"

Techy just sighed and tucked his bond sister to his side, keeping one arm around her "look you goof, this is _your_ house and land. If you want to invite half the worlds population to live here you could." Techy looked around the area "though it might be a smidge crowded if you did that…"

Instead of laughing Shihosa's eyes darkened slightly "Techy…"

Placing a hand lightly over her mouth Techy stopped her from talking "look sis, I've been watching the kid along with looking for evidence to lock those sadistic jackasses away. He needs you, now don't get me wrong all the others that you've rescued has needed you but not like this little guy."

Dragging a picture of a smiling Harry that Techy had managed to take one day while observing the boy he whispered "if anyone can help him live as he should it'll be you."

Techy grinned madly while getting up and spinning around, then raising his hands as if a showman he said "I mean I'm living proof what you can do for misfortunate waifs!"

Laughing Shihosa crunched up getting ready to pounce when suddenly a wailing alarm rang through the room. Air escaping her lungs, as she fell flat to the floor from being startled; Shihosa then took a deep breath while looking to Techy stunned.

Techy looked back at her just as stunned "what the hell?! It's only been an hour or two since he left school!" Techy whispered "how can he be in mortal danger so quick?"

Shihosa didn't bother answering before snarling and disappearing from the spot she had been standing on."

Blinking Techy's golden eyes became molten amber as he viciously swiped his hand in the air. Two virtual screens appeared in front of him, one with the same see through keyboard, while the other simply showed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge staring at him with a startled look to his face.

Fingers flying over the keyboard while glaring at Fudge Techy announced "I am Phelan Leviathan de Clan Draconis, bond brother and representative for the Lady Shihosa Leviathan de Clan Draconis, High Wanderer, and bond sister to his Majesty Cadwgan Ashfall de Clan Draconis, Prince of the Draconic Kingdom of the Ancient Realm."

Techy smirked mentally as he saw Fudge's eyes get bigger and bigger with every name and title that was said until he thought Fudge's eyes were just going to roll from his head "I am calling on an extremely private and imperative matter."

Fudge finally collected the few wits he would normally have before puffing up and getting ready to spout his demands to this upstart who thought he could intimidate _him_ the Minister of Magic!

All the air in Fudge's lungs went out in a woosh as he stared at the emblem that Techy revealed as he pulled his shirt away from his chest. Just above Techy's heart and below his shoulder a metallic emblem of a winged dragon in flight with a wolf running below it was set into his skin as if it had naturally grown there.

Pinning the Minister with his burning gold gaze Techy drawled "I believe that verifies my claim Minister; are you ready to listen now?"

Fudge trembled as his thoughts raced around in his head like frightened mice. This couldn't be happening; everyone _knew_ the Ancient Realm was just a myth! Legends of that Realm had been passed down by word of mouth through generations of witches and wizards, how magical beings of extreme power had grown tired of humankind and created their own realm never to be seen unless under extreme circumstances.

If Fudge remembered right, there were a few kingdoms that made up the Ancient Realm, Dragons ruled the beast-kind, Elves & Dwarves co-ruled the humanoid, and the Phoenixes ruled the elemental-kind. Now before him was someone who claimed they were bond brother of the bond sister of the draconic _prince_!

Fudge would claim them a liar if at that moment the dragon and wolf on the emblem hadn't just winked at him. One constant part about all of the legends is _every_ being of the Ancient Realm had one of those emblems and it was shaped to what realm they belonged to. Another part was that those emblems always seemed to have a slight sentience about them…

Fudge cleared his throat and smoothed down his clothes in a nervous gesture "how can I help such an esteemed family?"

Fingers flying across the keyboard as Techy gathered all the files on the Dursley's for abuse and embezzlement and sent it red flagged directly to Agent Darcy, an officer that had actually been one of Shihosa's former rescues. He knew that as soon as this reached Darcy's box it would also hit his phone. Techy gave a mental smirk as he knew that Darcy would get a warrant for arrest in no time flat. It was good to have a former _rescued_ be a judge as well…

"A mere formality I assure you Minister Fudge. My bond sister Shihosa will be adopting Harry Potter into the Draconis clan and she wanted the paperwork immediately without alerting Dumbledore."

Fudge stared before spluttering "I can't just let you adopt Harry! He is the boy-who-lived!"

Raising one eyebrow as he gave the final tap to his keyboard that sent the files to Agent Darcy Techy then turned his full burning gold gazed attention to Fudge You mean the boy-who-_won't_-live-much-longer if you don't let her adopt him! For powers sake man the boy has been abused for _years_!"

Before Fudge could say anything there was a roar behind Techy as power rippled through the room and a very furious Shihosa stood there holding a large pile of slightly bloody rags. When those rags moved and gave a sobbing moan Techy found new heights of how pissed off he could be.

Pointing behind him towards Shihosa he growled out "and there is your savior! Abused almost beyond recognition _with_ Dumbledore's knowledge I might add!"

Before either man could say a word Shihosa disappeared again and was suddenly in the room with Fudge. Power swirled around her causing her hair and clothes to float in the shifting eddies as it twisted around her. Her eyes, now completely bright silver with not a trace of green, that were softly glowing, speared Fudge where he stood. When she snarled pointed fangs glinted in the flickers of the candles and fire "listen well you incompetent fool! Harry Potter was placed in the home of the Dursley's _despite_ the Potter's will giving and entire list of people in whom he should have gone to before Ever being given to the Dursley's!"

By the time Shihosa had finished, her voice was ringing in Fudge's ears, causing the man to whimper and cower to the floor.

"As of this moment you have two choices minister Fudge. One, you can go get Harry's adoption papers _yourself_ and bring one other person as a legal witness; I will adopt Harry now and when he turns eleven I will consider having him go to school at Hogwarts.

Suddenly the temperature in Fudge's office dropped to the point that he saw frost rimming his office window but the sudden drop in climate wasn't what froze the breath in Fudge's throat. Ringing around Shihosa was silver-blue flames and as one tongue of the strange fire came close to him Fudge shivered as he realized the fire had been so cold it almost burned…

Her voice so soft it was almost a whisper Shihosa continued "or your second option is to not get those papers and I take Harry Potter away from this world… _permanently_."

At the word "permanently" Fudge was about to collapse from being so scared. This was definitely not something he was used to! Even Dumbledore did not show off his power like this and a small voice in the back of Fudge's mind whispered he doubted if the old man could do all this…. The Minister might have been a coward but he was an observational coward; he had noticed that through all of this power show not a single spell was spoken by the woman before him.

Eyes narrowing Shihosa snapped "well? What shall it be Fudge?"

Looking away from those burning cold eyes Fudge cleared his throat a few times before his voice would leave his throat "I shall get the papers …"

As quickly as all the showing of power had shown up it abruptly disappeared and Shihosa stood in the middle of the room smiling while she watched Fudge trundle towards the door before speaking over her shoulder "oh, and don't bother with trying to get Moody or Dumbledore. Now that you have agreed to get the papers you are bound to your word, I suggest you find Amelia Bones as your witness as she is a credible source if anyone has any questions for you later."

Finally something like pride raised it's head in Fudge's mind and he attempted to slam the door as he left but found that for some reason all that happened was a muffled thump as the door shut softly. Furious Fudge barked to his secretary to have Amelia Bones meet him back here in a few minutes and if he hadn't returned by the time he got back to just wait for him here.

In the mean time Shihosa had sat down in a chair she created and magically changed Harry's clothes. Soothing his forehead with her hand she crooned softly to him and began slowly healing the internal damage the Dursley's had inflicted on him before the crystal had activated and alerted her to the danger Harry was in.

Slowly Harry's eyes opened as he whimpered in pain trying to shy away from Shihosa's hands. The young woman was confused for a moment before she realized he probably couldn't see her well without his glasses and the low fire light. Tapping the bridge of his nose a pair of silver wire-rimmed glasses appeared there and she smiled as his eyes grew round at the sight of her.

"Shihosa ma'am, How are you here?" Blinking owlishly and taking in the décor around him Harry continued "err _where_ is here anyway?"

Chuckling Shihosa just continued to run her hand soothingly through Harry's hair and soon he found himself becoming drowsy. He had never felt like this… safe, wanted, _loved_.

Shihosa's soft voice washed over him "ah my little hatchling, we are in the Minister of Magic's office. There will probably be a few voices and questions for you to deal with but please try to co-operate."

Harry knew he should be more worried about him being in the Minister of Magic's office but something in him instinctively knew that what ever arose Shihosa could take care of it. Lightly pushing his head against her warm hand Harry smiled softly as he listened to Shihosa humming some type of melody and drowsily settled more comfortably into her arms.

Casting a small spell of silence around them in case Fudge came blustering back she continued humming and began rocking in a newly changed rocking chair. Sighing as her hand passed over a bruise on the child's cheek she lamented at the rules that bound her from just wiping the Dursley's existence out of this universe. Her hands positively itched to heal every pain Harry had but she knew she would need some visible proof to get things running more smoothly.

After a time Fudge came blustering into the office with a harried Amelia Bones following him. The two abruptly stopped as Shihosa's silver-emerald eyes glittered from the strange light that the still open screen and fireplace cast.

As the door closed behind them Shihosa barely glanced at Fudge but smiled at Amelia "Ah so you took my advice and chose her; very wise and very good choice Minister. Mrs. Bones if you could come here a moment?"

Blinking owlishly at the situation before straightening up Amelia Bones stepped smartly up to the strange woman and peered down at the child she held. Messy black hair formed a nest on top of the child's head that had been smooth away and she clearly saw the small lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Eyes flying up to stare into silver-emerald eyes Amelia saw a fire of rage burning softly behind the calm façade.

Amelia started as Shihosa spoke softly "this boy is known as Harry Potter and I am here to adopt him. You, Mrs. Bones, are here to witness the process taking place. As you can see he has been abused tonight as he has been abused for a number of years in his short life. His current guardians are no longer, nor have they _ever_ been, fit to take care of him. If you would like to see his past medical file about his injuries and would like to take stock of his current injuries I can accommodate you so you can be more comfortable with what will take place here."

Almost reverently Amelia reached out to stroke the scar but hesitated one her finger was merely a hairs breadth away. Looking up at Shihosa she studied the young woman before withdrawing her hand, not touching the scar, and nodded to herself.

"If I could see the reports before signing anything I would appreciate it."

Shihosa simply nodded and held her hand out to the glowing square that floated in the air beside her. Amelia's eyes widened for a second as a scroll appeared to be coming out of the glowing square to land in Shihosa's out stretched hand. Shifting to the side she saw what looked to be a young man standing in a large room poking at a type of board with buttons on it. Suddenly as if he knew he was under observation Techy turned his head from staring at the other screen to look at Amelia and nod his head.

Shihosa then handed the scroll to Amelia saying "every bruise, broken bone, and injury Harry has ever had is listed on that scroll."

Eyes narrowing in suspicion Amelia asked "Even if I believe all this is true how can I be sure you can pro…"

Amelia's words faded as Shihosa and Techy bared their Emblems "I'm sure we can provide him a better home then those that hurt him hmm?"

Shihosa grinned in approval as Amelia gathered her scattered wits much faster than Fudge had and asked "I assume this if for both types, correct? Magical and parental guardianship?"

Her estimation of Amelia increased at the detail of the question "that would be correct"

Brow furrowed in thought Amelia continued "that might be a bit of a hassle. The boy already has Albus Dumbledore as a Magical guardian."

"Illegally."

Both Amelia and Fudge blinked at that word "pardon?"

Tilting her head with a mysterious smile Shihosa continued "I said he is Harry's Magical guardian illegally. You, Mrs. Bones, have more claim to Harry than Dumbledore does. I can give you a copy of the Potters will that gives an entire list of people that this child is to go to besides Dumbledore and it specifically states that they would rather Harry go to an orphanage than _ever_ go to the Dursley's. They knew Harry would find no love there in a home that hated the very word magic. Dumbledore's name doesn't even make it to the bottom of the list… though your name is actually third after Sirius Black and Augusta Longbottom."

The implications of what the young woman was revealing to her shocked Amelia to the core. "But Sirius Black is a murderer!"

Staring at Amelia for a moment before turning to Fudge, Shihosa remarked "and what evidence or trial did you give him? I'm sure if Dumbledore had wanted he could have easily gotten a trial for Black as easy as he got one for Snape."

Mrs. Bones opened her mouth to deny the fact and found that she couldn't deny it…"but it doesn't make any sense!"

Blinking slowly Shihosa was about to answer when Techy's voice came from the open screen "Oh for powers sakes people, get a clue! He wanted Harry to think of him as a savior when the poor boy would go to Hogwarts. I don't know why he would want that but it's blindingly obvious what he was doing. Put the child in an abusive home, under the surveillance of a squib that is completely loyal and can't really do anything for the kid magically, and when the poor kid gets to school he can be the magical grandfather and show Harry a better world for a while and boom, instant hero worship!"

Glaring Techy stomped up to the screen and to Mrs. Bones' shock he walked right into the room "I had that savior card played on me long ago and believe me I can see that ruse a mile away. Now can we please get down to signing the papers so my bond sister can heal the kid and we can take him home where he belongs!?"

Placing a hand to Techy's arm Shihosa calmed him with a glance "forgive my bond brother but he does have a point. Let us get down to business so Harry can begin his life anew."

Both Amelia and Fudge nodded in acquiesce and Fudge placed the guardianship papers on a table that appeared in front of Shihosa with no wand or incantation. Amelia raised an eyebrow at this show of power and Techy gave an unrepentant grin over Shihosa's shoulder.

"I will not leave you two in the dark about what has happened to Harry. Soon owls with the documents verified by Gringgots head goblin will come to you proving what I have said is real and so you can have official documentation to back up what is happening tonight."

For once Fudge didn't puff up and bluster, he simple looked at the worn child that Shihosa had not let go of once and nodded his head.

Pledges were made, vows were said, and papers were signed, and in the end of it all Harry Potter had a new mother and Shihosa Leviathan had a new son.

**********************************************************************

Okay all, I'm stopping here or this would never end and you wouldn't get any updates. I'm sorry about not having what happened to the Dursley's in this chapter but I promise it is in the next chapter. This one was nine pages long, ten if you count the notes and everything. I hope my story still has your attention and I await to see you in future chapters. As always _constructive_ criticism is welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the Harry Potter series. I do own Shihosa Leviathan, Techy, Agent Michael Darcy, and any other characters outside the HP universe that may invade this story.

Pronunciations:

Shihosa = She-ho-sah

Techy = Tek-ee / Phelan = Fay-lin

Note:

There will be one possibly two more chapters about Harry's life at home and then he is Hogwarts bound. The background story was needed so you can see the how's and whys of Harry's changes along with people who will still be popping up from time to time.

Previously:

Pledges were made, vows were said, and papers were signed, and in the end of it all Harry Potter had a new mother and Shihosa Leviathan had a new son.

**********************************************************************

It truly was a glorious morning with the sun glimmering through the trees and a cool breeze whispering across the land. Shihosa was leaning against the trunk of the elder willow tree, the dappled shadows shimmering over her form, and enjoying the peace all around her… until an ear splitting squeal rent the air followed by a boisterous howl.

Rolling her eyes to the heavens in amused exasperation Shihosa turned her head to the side just in time to catch sight of a small blurred form go whizzing past her, quickly followed by a much larger form. She had to chuckle when the larger form caught up to the smaller one and when they stopped she saw Techy lifting Harry high into the air and tickling him. Another piercing squeal followed by laughter flowed through the warm summer air.

"Nooooo!" Harry squealed as Techy was merciless in his tickle teasing session.

Teleporting her cup to the sink with a small motion Shihosa got up from the ground and began dusting the few clinging bits of grass from her jeans. As her hands ran over the soft yet sturdy fabric she had to laugh at the memory of how scandalized some of the more _proper_ mothers had been at her clothing. An example of one of her "shocking" outfits was like the one she was wearing today. Shihosa was wearing dark blue jeans that bled to black from the calf down with a small rhinestone butterfly silhouette circling the ankles of the fabric. Her top was a riot of colors that ranged from glittering deep red to a fierce shining yellow. The scarf like material constantly shifted and fluttered almost like she was surrounded by a type of living flame. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a scarf just as long as her hair with coloration that matched her shirt. This time, her hair had pale orange and red highlights along with her natural white and silver hair.

She grinned watching the two for a moment before her grin turned purely devious. Giving a war cry that startled Techy frozen for a moment she then leaped on her bond brother's back yelling "release the child foul knave before I smite thee!"

Techy let out an undignified yip that caused Harry to giggle even harder and soon he was red in the face and gasping for air. Of course that also could have been caused by him being upside down and hanging over one of Techy's arms.

Shihosa slithered over Techy's side and snatched Harry from his grip declaring in a loud voice "I have rescued the child from your eeeeevil clutches and soon we will… we will… oh by the powers Harry if you keep laughing so hard we won't be able to vanquish a bug let alone your uncle."

Techy snickered at his sister's predicament with her son. Harry had succumbed to a great laughing fit and was curled up in a vibrating little ball on the ground laughing so hard there was no longer any sound from him. Rolling her eyes she smirked at her brother before she sent a small stream of water to splash Harry's back.

Giving a strangled yelp Harry quickly un-balled and gave a mock glare at his mother "that wasn't fair!"

Leaning over she gave her son a kiss on the forehead replying "never said I played fair love. Now go get the backpack I packed for you and go meet Hermione. There should be plenty of goodies in there for you two to eat after all your exploring."

Harry's eyes grew huge and he flew to the door, grabbed the afore mentioned bag, and gave his mom a peck on the cheek and his uncle a quick hug before running off to go meet his friend.

As she watched her son disappear around the corner she leaned into her brother's side and sighed happily as she touched her cheek gently where Harry had kissed it. It had taken a few months to get him to believe that she was never going to throw him away not to mention harm him for just wanting some affection.

"Y'know sis, I'm really glad we could get Harry away from everything that had been happening to him. A kid like him didn't deserve any of that…"

Growling Shihosa said "there is so much more I wanted to do to those Dursley's for the harm they caused him!" Sighing she continued "phenomenal cosmic powers and I'm blocked from doing horrible things to them by my own morals... gah!"

Techy chuckled as he steered his sister to their large home "hey with everything we found on them and the extent they were harming Harry they are going to be in the care of the justice system for quite a long time. Even inside the prison gates there are unspoken rules and those that harm children are considered just below murderers. Ol' Vernon and Petunia will not be getting any preferential treatment I can assure you!"

Smiling sadly as she stepped through the doorway Shihosa said "I can still remember the day I went to rescue him…"

_Two months ago…_

_Laughing Shihosa had crunched up getting ready to pounce when suddenly a wailing alarm rang through the room. Air escaping her lungs, as she fell flat to the floor from being startled; Shihosa then took a deep breath while looking to Techy stunned._

_Techy looked back at her just as stunned "what the hell?! It's only been an hour or two since he left school!" Techy whispered "how can he be in mortal danger so quick?"_

_Shihosa didn't bother answering before snarling and disappearing from the spot she had been standing on._

Within the next second Shihosa appeared inside an office that had its blinds shut to the rest of the building and looked at the swarthy man behind the desk. He was a large chap, almost seeming to dwarf the simple metal and wooden desk that he sat at. His earth brown eyes remained steady and cool as he raised a single eyebrow at Shihosa. Sighing he got up from the desk and ran a single hand through his short brown hair before shrugging on his trench-coat. Without a word he crossed the room heading to the door behind Shihosa knowing that she would need to take him somewhere. Shihosa's five foot six inch height seemed tiny to his six foot nine inch bulky frame and as the man came close Shihosa smiled softly at the coffee stain barely seen on his shirt. A simple motion of her hand and all his clothes were clean and un-rumpled. Giving her a rueful grin he reached past her to open the door and motioned her to precede him out.

Immediately a roar of noise assaulted them as phones rang, people typed, conversations were going, and basically just a riot of activity. As the two walked through the police station office, silence followed in their wake. Looking up at the man beside her Shihosa gave a mischievous grin and he just rolled his eyes in return.

Her grin got even wider as they heard a conversation behind them, "I'm telling you she's like Batman! We don't see her enter the office half the time, but she'll come walking out with him as if she's always been there!"

Shihosa struggled to fight down the laughter that was trying to bubble up as the man beside her just sighed, resigned to hearing gossip flying when he got back.

"Come now Agent Darcy, surely it isn't that bad after I visit?"

The officer simply scowled at the grinning unrepentant figure beside him and continued through the building until he got to the front entrance. Once there he again held the door open for Shihosa and waited until she was outside to give a warning glare at the people staring after them. In a flurry of activity people quickly returned to work and Darcy gave a satisfied nod before following Shihosa out the door.

Agent Michael Darcy smiled slightly at the woman waiting for him, beside his car at the bottom of the steps.

"So is this a social or…" Michael's voice was cut off by the buzzing of his cell phone. Raising an eyebrow he looked at the screen and opened the files he had received from Techy. "Ah, so this is a business call."

Tilting his head in a questioning motion as he unlocked the car doors Michael asked, "I take it that this has been sent to Judge Oswald as well so we can just pick up a warrant from him?"

Shihosa nodded, "as soon as it is ready I'll port us to the house straight away."

Both of Michael's eyebrows raised in surprise "the kid in that much danger?"

Flicking her hand at the steering wheel she replied with a simple "read the files and you'll see."

Trusting Shihosa to keep them from crashing Michael began tapping and dragging files from his phone to the air. The man gave a brief smile at the wonder of the phone that Techy had made for him, as a graduation present so long ago, when he made it through the academy. That smile quickly faded and turned furious at the information that he had been sent.

Glancing at Shihosa in disbelief he winced in sympathy for the child when she said, "it is all true… Techy checked and re-checked to be sure there would be no mistakes."

Facing Michael, Shihosa said in a quiet deadly voice "this child is to be mine. I am not letting any other have him. His cry came to me as Shihosa not as my Guardian self."

Michael was very glad Shihosa had the car on auto-pilot because he was quite sure that they would be a pile of scrap metal if he had been driving. He knew Shihosa was much more than she seemed. Not just because of the casual use of magic, or the strange coloring of her hair, or even the strange futuristic gadgets that her brother seemed to make for them all. He knew because he had been rescued by her from an abusive home almost twenty years ago and she still looked like she had on that morning. Not a single line or wrinkle marred her skin though he already noticed slight lines forming at the corners of his own eyes.

He remembered the day she had come for him still so very clearly and he knew he always would remember until he left the mortal plane…

Michael had been sure that time he was going to die as his father beat him again and again with the leg of an old chair that had collapsed as he had sat in it. He couldn't help that he was a brawny child and all of their furniture was cast offs from other people since his father spent all their money on booze; but in a drunken rage his father hadn't cared about that, all he knew was something had been broken and Michael had done it. He had been losing consciousness when in desperation, he called out for someone to come and protect him; though not with his mouth but with his mind. He had known he had a slight mental gift and he used all his energy and hope into that one call for a guardian; and a furious Silver Guardian had answered.

His vision now fuzzy and grayish, Michael had heard his father cry out in shock and pain as the front door had exploded into the room; and a roaring wind whipped through out the small apartment, sending splinters of the door to needle his father looming above him. Michael's father was forced back by the tiny whirling projectiles and soon he was across the room as far as he could get from his stationary son. Michael felt a cool gentle hand smooth over his forehead and the pain that he had been feeling began to recede. When the pain disappeared so too did the grey vision and Michael had gaped at the woman that had been kneeling beside him.

She was dressed in a silver armor edged in gold that looked delicate but he had a feeling it was incredibly strong. Her long white-silver hair was up in a high ponytail held by a wide silver band that had more gold etchings upon it. At her side that he could see was a sword in a scabbard and farther down the leg that was next to him he could see the jeweled pommel of a dagger topping the edge of her greaves. When she turned her head slightly to look him over, he saw silver rimmed emeralds gazing at him.

Shihosa had then stood facing his father and spoke the words he would never forget, "You human, have been deemed unworthy of such a wondrous child. He has starved while you have gorged, shivered as you basked in warmth, and cried as you harmed him. We will be taking the child and give him the home he deserves!"

To his surprise the unknown woman had then easily scooped Michael up, and as she had turned to leave his father began to yell in a drunken rage lunging for them.

"If you think you're leaving with him and giving me no compensation you are dead wrong bitch!"

Michael had been terrified to see his father rushing them when suddenly the drunkard was slammed so hard into the ceiling cracks formed around him in the plaster. Michael's eyes grew round as he had stared at his father struggling to move from his position above them.

Shihosa's eyes had been pure burning silver as she hissed "your compensation is your life you miserable wretch!" She then smirked as her eyes glinted malevolently "but you are right, you are owed much more…"

Michael moaned and almost felt sick when he saw what looked like a double of him appear on the floor where Shihosa had originally picked him up. Blood was pooled around the double and it was obvious that this might have been what he would have ended up like if she hadn't come when she had. In morbid curiosity Michael looked over his double from the safety of Shihosa's arms. The nose was definitely broken and the bruising had spread over most of the face, one arm was bent at an angle it most definitely should not be; and he was quite sure there were other injuries that he was not willing to see as he buried his face into Shihosa's neck.

"The police are almost here already and what they will find is the dead body of your son _obviously_ beaten to death by his drunken jackass of a father. This is the payment owed to you and I'm sure the other prisoners will take it out of your hide in full!"

Whirling around Shihosa began to walk from the apartment and Michael got one last glimpse of his father as he was dropped to the floor unconscious beside the body double.

Blinking away the memory, Michael gave a fond smile to the woman who now sat next to him in the car as they headed to a place to rescue another child. After they had literally disappeared from that apartment she had left him with a Mated pair of half-elf rangers that unfortunately could not have children. They had taught him to harness his small mental gift, how to track, shoot, knife fight, and fight with his fists along with everyday schooling that they taught him from home. Sholen and his wife Khayla gave him knowledge on how to protect himself and others while giving him the love of a mother and father he had always craved as a child.

Michael had been determined to become someone who could help others as Shihosa had helped him and had joined the police academy as soon as he had been eligible to do so. Over the years he had been introduced to other people and children Shihosa had rescued and he found many of them had felt the way he had. Some had gone into law enforcement, some into medical, and others yet into charity works. There were plenty of others that led simple lives along with ones that did fascinating things but all of them had one thing in common; Shihosa had rescued them but had always taken them to a family to take care of them, never taking them in herself. Sholen and Khayla were the best parents he could have asked for and not once did he feel abandoned by Shihosa, but he had always wondered why she rescued so many but kept none herself. Now they were on their way to rescue a child that she was specifically claiming…

Michael turned his gaze to Shihosa and found her watching him with a look of amusement on her face.

"Ah so you've finally returned from the lands of thought hmmm?"

Michael chuckled then nodded thoughtfully "why is this boy different?"

Shihosa sighed and turned her gaze out the window, "you know how I always tell you all that I appeared because you called the Guardian? Well that means that when you all have called you've just wanted someone strong enough to take you away from what was happening to you; Harry… Harry, was calling with all his heart for a mother to guard _and_ love him, not just someone to take him away. Some of you wanted a family when you called so that is what I sent you to, others did want a mother or father but still not me."

Shihosa looked forward with a speculative look on her face, "you know I think Harry's magic helped send his call as well and that is why his call came to me as a person not as a figurehead." Closing her eyes as if in pain she continued, "I watched him for a bit while I got everything set up to become his teacher. He is such a sweet child despite everything that has happened to him and something inside me just cries out _**mine**_ when I see him."

Smiling ruefully at Michael Shihosa said, "beyond that I myself have no clue why this boy out of all the others."

Clearing his throat and knowing he was hitting dangerous territory Michael asked "do you think it is your instincts claiming him?"

Shihosa sharply looked at him and nodded "I believe it is… it's just, besides my two bond brothers my instincts to create a court or _claim_ rarely kick in."

Just at that moment Michael's phone buzzed and he gazed at the screen. After a moment a triumphant grin split his face as he turned to Shihosa, "we've got the warrant! Looks like Oswald came through for us!" Michael's eyes glimmered in amusement and anticipation, "So are we off to have you go play avenging angel?"

Shihosa's clothes reshaped into the armor he remembered so long ago and her eyes bled to pure glowing silver before she grinned at him with a raised eyebrow, "think I should add the feathery wings?"

Michael's laughter rang out before the car turned a corner and completely disappeared.

Seconds later and miles away the car re-appeared with Michael's laughter slowly dying as they drove down Privet Dr. to stop in front of house #4. Looking around Michael saw how sterile and _perfect_ the whole neighborhood looked and shuddered "this is just creepy."

Getting out of the car and stretching, Shihosa raised her arms high as two large brilliant white feathered wings rose from her back and flapped a few times.

Michael eyed her for a moment before saying, "you know at times I really have to wonder just how powerful you really are when you pull stuff like that. I mean, no one can really see what you look like right now can they?"

Looking both ways up and down the street Shihosa began walking down the walkway to the white house that was #4 Privet Dr. "the only thing people are going to see is that I'm wearing a conservative business suit. The only ones who will see me like this are obviously you and also the Dursleys."

Then without any warning she motioned towards the door and it exploded inward. Giving a wolfish grin over her shoulder she proceeded into the house and Michael followed behind trying to keep a tough scowl on his face instead and the grin that was fighting to be free.

What he saw when he entered the house wiped any thought of amusement from Michael's mind. He saw a red faced scowling Vernon Dursley with an axe in his hands aiming for a door that presumably led to a cupboard under the stairs. A horsey woman, that according to the files was Petunia, was slightly behind Vernon and she too was glaring at the door under the stairs. On top of the stairs was a whale of a boy who had a malicious look of glee frozen on his face as he hovered in mid jump due to Shihosa freezing them all in place.

Motioning with one hand the Dursleys found them selves able to move and they quickly tried to scramble away from a figure that looked like an avenging angel. They didn't get far as they found the kitchen door in the hall would not open nor could Dudley get past the invisible wall at the top of the stairs.

Wings flaring and her armor glinting Shihosa glared coldly at the family and hissed, "where is he? Where is Harry Potter!"

Vernon, finally finding his voice, stuttered out "stairs- he's under the stairs."

Growling Shihosa stalked forward and was darkly amused at Petunia's squeaks and soft cries as her husband's girth squished her to the wall as he tried to back even further away from the silver angel.

The Dursleys stood by petrified as Shihosa kneeled in front of the door and knocked, "Harry? It's Shihosa; can you please come out?"

There was a moment of silence before they heard a soft shuffling noise coming from the cupboard and Harry cracked open the door to peer outside. When he saw Shihosa in her armor and wings tears filled his eyes and he flung himself into her arms.

"I knew you were an angel! I did what you said when Uncle Vernon began to hit me, I ran to my cupboard and shut the door and the crystal glowed and I could hear him yelling and everything but he couldn't get in and I just knew you would come!"

Shihosa blinked in confused amusement as Harry tried to fit everything that had happened into one sentence; also she wondered how kids could always seem to have so much air in such little lungs.

A single tear escaped as she saw a few new bruises that Vernon had managed to inflict before the crystal activated. Slowly hugging Harry to her Shihosa gently picked him up and brought her wings forward like a cape to cover him. Slightly shaking in rage she turned to Vernon and Petunia just wishing she could tear them apart right then and there like her draconic nature was screaming at her to do. These disgusting things had harmed a child out of ignorance, hate, and jealousy. Though it was in her power to take them away to lands where no one would find them and torture them for years she would not do so. Bound by her own morals and codes that she set so she would not become corrupted Shihosa simply seethed for a moment before she began to speak.

"You can not imagine how close you mortals have come to being tortured for years upon years until your sanity fled you. You can not even begin to comprehend how close to death you have come on this day. You see me here and think I am a savior and I am; but just not _yours._ I will adhere to your laws and as such I will now leave your fate to Agent Darcy here."

Giving a nod to Michael, Shihosa walked past him and gave a victorious smile as she heard him reading the family their rights and calling for another car since obviously both male Dursleys and Petunia would not be able to fit in one car; thought she would love to see them try.

Shihosa stood on the doorway staring up into the blue sky thinking about how everything would go. She would pull strings and stack everything so high against the Dursleys it would be amazing if they got less then ten years in jail. Giving a wicked grin she already knew that the judge would be Oswald Harrison; another of her rescued people that she had placed with another family of the Ancient Realm. The only problem that might come up would be the jury, but she wasn't too worried on that with all the evidence that she and Techy had collected. She knew Petunia would get out before Vernon seeing that she would have the abuse & endangerment charges but not the embezzlement that Vernon would have. Despite her disgust at Dudley, Shihosa would still have to place a watch on the boy to be sure he was taken care of; it was not entirely his fault he acted the way he did. With parents that encouraged his horrid behavior and no one to tell him it was wrong then of course he would continue to act in that manner. She sighed thinking that most likely he would be placed with his aunt Marge though she wished she could place him with a better family that would love him but not over indulge him as he was being right now.

Shihosa was snapped out of her thoughts as another police car came up to the house and she heard Michael shoving Vernon to the door. Stepping aside to the lawn she opened her wings completely wide and smiled to Michael.

She smiled softly at the dozing boy in her arms before saying, "Please keep me updated on how things are going Michael, I have to get Harry to his new home."

Michael simply nodded and Shihosa gently woke Harry up. "Wake up Harry; you won't want to miss this."

Groggily Harry rubbed his eyes and gave a slight whimper as he felt his bruises from earlier and older injuries. Shihosa winced at the small sound but thought the sights he was going to be seeing would be worth it.

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw his relatives being taken away by the police. "What did they do wrong? They always said they were normal people, but only bad people get taken by the police!"

Shihosa nuzzled the top of Harry's head, "Harry, beating any child means you're bad. I'm not talking a swat on the rear once in a while I'm talking about the deliberate hitting like they were doing to you."

Harry opened his mouth to protest and Shihosa stopped him, "Don't _even_ think about calling yourself a freak!"

Seeing Harry's eyes turn down cast at her forceful tone Shihosa sighed mentally, "Harry, you've seen me do all this magic, heck right now I'm in armor with wings for crimmeny sake! Do you think _I'm_ a freak?"

Harry shook his head furiously before suddenly stopping and muttering a low "ow" when the motion caused his head to ache.

Placing a single finger on his forehead Shihosa took away his pain "Harry, I have something to ask you and I want you to really think about it." Taking a deep breath Shihosa continued, "Would you allow me to adopt you?"

Harry's eyes closed and he buried his head in Shihosa's neck mumbling "you really want me?"

Hugging him softly Shihosa whispered "more than anything in the world little one." Feeling the boy go limp in her arms she realized he had passed out and would need quite a bit of healing for everything wrong with him. She could begin the healing process but right now she urgently needed to get him under her protection _legally_.

She stood there for a moment longer watching the police cars cart off the Dursleys packed into the back before her clothes shifted to the ones she was previously wearing. As she prepared to teleport back home Shihosa looked down at Harry and sighed wondering if he would even remember all this or think it was a dream.

_Present day~_

Shihosa smiled as she remembered that Harry indeed had forgotten the initial part of his rescue, once he had woken up again, while they were in the Minister of Magic's office. Shaking her head she gave a slight start of surprise when she heard Techy's voice behind her.

"Welcome back from the depths of your thoughts sis."

Laughing Shihosa ruffled Techy's already rumpled hair, "I'm just thinking of what we are going to do for his birthday; it's only a month away you know."

Techy straightened up at looked at her seriously "are you thinking of bonding him into the Leviathan family?"

"Yes. I was planning to ask him tonight so he could think about it for a while."

Unknown to the two, Harry had come back from playing with his friends and was hidden in the hall listening to them. For a moment Harry felt like he was going to cry; his mother had said she had adopted him already so what did she mean by bonding him into the family? Wasn't he Harry Leviathan already? Leaning against the wall, while biting his lip, Harry continued to listen to them hoping to figure this all out.

Shihosa sighed and sat on the back of the couch with her feet on the cushions clasping her hands together. "I want something more solid than just the Wizarding and Muggle way of adopting Harry. I want him to be my son by blood and body but I don't know if he'll accept it. The ceremony for a parental bond is quite painful and the changes can range from being subtle like a simple hair color change to a new bone structure."

Sliding down the couch until her butt hit the cushions and her feet firmly planted on the floor Shihosa flung her arm over her eyes and said tiredly. "His blood will change Techy; unlike when we did your sibling bond which gave you a link and protection of our family. If Harry decides he wants to do this he will _become_ an Ancient dragon like me. The dragon blood ceremony will change about 3/4th of his blood to that of a dragon and with it will come our instincts and abilities. He will still have the 1/4th human that will be his wizarding blood but for all intents and purposes he will _be_ a dragon."

Creeping a bit closer to the open doorway that led from the hall to the room where the two adults were Harry was shocked by the news of finding out not only was his mother a dragon but if he accepted this ceremony he would be one too! Bringing his knees to his chest Harry then rested his chin on his upraised knees thinking "_Mom doesn't _look_ like a dragon; though she does have pointy teeth and nails sometimes. Does this mean she can change her form? She _does_ do a lot of magic and can change things around her._" Shaking his head slightly he brought his focus back to the room as his uncle moved.

Flopping into an over stuffed chair across from her, Techy looked at Shihosa, "you act like being a dragon is a bad thing."

With her arm still over her eyes Shihosa chuckled "by the powers no! I love being what I am but I've had my whole life being who and what I am. Harry on the other hand would not only have to learn about new instincts and abilities but possibly a whole new him _along_ with a whole new world. If he agrees to this he'll need training that could only be found in the Ancient Realm." Dropping her arm to look at Techy sadly she continued, "How can I ask him to go through that?"

"Hey, Harry is a really bright kid and I'm sure if you tell him everything he'll make a good decision. It's also not like he doesn't have time to think about it. His birthday is a month away so he will have plenty of time to think about it from now 'til then."

Still looking slightly lost Shihosa tried to speak, "but-"

Clutching his hands into his hair Techy gave an exasperated scream "Arrgh! Woman you are going to drive me mad! Just _talk_ to Harry; he's not an unreasonable child."

Harry had scooted forward so that he could peer around the doorframe and watch his mother and uncle but what he saw then shocked him. One lone tear trailed down his mother's cheek as she clasped her hands tightly in front of her while biting her lip.

With a voice so soft it was barely a whisper Shihosa said "I don't want to lose him Techy. I don't want to show him my other form and watch his eyes change from the love I see there to disgust at the monster his mother is."

Techy was about to speak when there was a commotion at the doorway and a speeding blur launched across the room to tackle Shihosa's midriff.

"You'll never be a monster to me! The Dursleys were supposed to be human and they were real monsters! You took me away from them, gave me a home, gave me a family and – and…" At that point Harry's words failed him and he just clutched Shihosa and wept.

Giving Techy a bewildered look Shihosa gathered Harry into her arms and then placing him in her lap she began to rock him to comfort him. "Shh kit, it's all right, it's all right."

Glancing over to the doorway Techy saw something peeking around the frame and went to investigate. When he got there and looked down he saw the backpack Harry had left with earlier that day. It took only a second for him to realize that the kid had probably heard everything they had been saying. Giving a soft smile he held up the bag and watched confusion then comprehension dawn on Shihosa's face. Techy watched as she took a deep breath before gently pulling Harry a little way away from her.

"Harry, did you hear what your uncle and I were talking about?"

Mutely Harry nodded, still seeming a bit downcast.

Shihosa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Harry love, I have something to ask you and I want you to make a decision, not now but a few days before your birthday. I want to do a magical ceremony that will make you mine by blood. This ceremony will make it as if you were actually born to me."

Seeing Harry about to answer Shihosa placed a finger over his mouth, "You may think you want to jump right in but I need you to know everything that will and _could_ happen with this ceremony. You, your uncle, and I would all go to my home in a realm simply called The Ancient Realm. It is a land where magic is as natural as breathing, but just as those lands are beautiful they are also quite dangerous. You would have lessons daily for quite some time in magic, survival, and cunning. At times I will seem like a horrid person but I will still love you more than anything in the world. For the next few weeks your uncle and I will tell you about The Ancient Realm and on July 28th, if you still wish it, we will do the ceremony on your birthday."

Harry's large green eyes darkened in thought for a moment before saying "but what about my friends here? What about Hermione?"

Smiling softly running her hand through his hair Shihosa replied, "This house will have a few doors that will be connected to some of the doors in our house in The Realm. You will have home schooling if you chose to go through with the ceremony but that doesn't mean you'll be cut of from here either." Shihosa grinned thinking of the bushy haired young girl fondly, "How could you think I could ever separate you two? I think somehow Hermione would track us down and give us a tongue lashing for taking you away."

Harry giggled in agreement before smiling at his mother and hugging her. Shihosa hugged him in return and began rocking back and forth singing an old draconic lullaby.

~Win dain a lotica~  
~En vai tu ri~  
~Si lo ta~  
~Fin dein a loluca~  
~En dragu a sei lain~  
~Vi fa-ru les shutai am~  
~En riga-lint~

Techy gave his sister a grin as he saw Harry nod off very quickly as Shihosa sang. She knew the kid fell asleep to that faster then if he was given a sleeping pill and used it whenever Harry had been having a tough time.

He walked over to the pair and gently lifted Harry up and settled the boy against his chest, "I'm glad the pup is yours sis and I hope he chooses the ceremony for both your sakes."

Shihosa's eyebrows raised in query, "What do you mean by that?"

Techy chuckled as he turned to go out the room "did you even go to Fate and ask her about Harry's life? Didn't you ever wonder _why_ you were both drawn to each other?"

Shihosa glared at Techy's back as he went up the steps and she knew he felt her gaze when his shoulders hunched up. "Phelan, do you know something I don't?"

Techy let out a small erk as he heard her use his real name "I'm just saying that when it comes to you, very little is uncomplicated and I have a feeling this pup is going to be doing some grand things in life."

The two adults entered Harry's room and smiled at the walls that were painted like a realistic forest with sky. Neither one of them raised an eyebrow when a grey owl seemed to swoop across the wall to land on a branch painted on the wall. Harry's wall had been enchanted to show the actual forest that surrounded Shihosa's home in The Realm so when he did go there things would not seem so strange.

After Techy put Harry to bed Shihosa leaned over and kissed the lightning bolt that peaked out from between his black fringe, "If he chooses the ceremony life will indeed become quite interesting around here."

With that the two adults left the room and all that could be heard was the soothing sounds of the forest at night.

_**Preview:**_

Lysander Foster Leviathan (formerly known as Harry James Potter) was quite sure he was not going to see his eleventh birthday, which coincidently was tomorrow. How was he so sure of his imminent doom? Well the completely rocky hard ground that was rushing up to meet him head first ,along with being bound hand and foot, would be playing a large part in his worry.

'_Dusts off hands'_ Well there you go, chapter 6 of Future with the Ancients! There will be one possibly two chapters about his life in The Ancient Realm training, and yes, how he met Hermione so early; then off to Hogwarts!

This is not going to be your _typical_ golden trio story but there will be a trio...or possibly a quartet. I don't hate Ron but in my opinion he screwed up one too many times to really be as close to Harry as the book seems to want them to be. Harry will be powerful but not in ways you might think.

I've probably screwed up on the ranks of police with Agent Darcy so if anyone can give me tips on that I would be most grateful.

As always _constructive_ criticism is welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of the Harry Potter series. I do own Shihosa Leviathan, Techy, Agent Michael Darcy, and any other characters outside the HP universe that may invade this story.

Pronunciations:

Shihosa = She-ho-sah

Techy = Tek-ee / Phelan = Fay-lin

Kralaq = Krah-lack

**Important!:**

When you review please let me know if you want shorter chapters with frequent updates or longer chapters with a slower update rate. I mainly write this when I'm at work so shorter chapters would most likely come out every 1-3 days while long chapters could take 1-2 weeks. Thank you for your input!

Previously:

After Techy put Harry to bed Shihosa leaned over and kissed the lightning bolt that peaked out from between his black fringe, "If he chooses the ceremony life will indeed become quite interesting around here."

With that the two adults left the room and all that could be heard was the soothing sounds of the forest at night.

*****************************************************************

Lysander Foster Leviathan (formerly known as Harry James Potter) was quite sure he was not going to see his eleventh birthday, which coincidently was tomorrow. How was he so sure of his imminent doom? Well the completely rocky hard ground that was rushing up to meet him at infinity miles per hour, head first mind you ,along with being bound hand and foot, would be playing a large part in his worry.

The young boy tried to wiggle and flex, testing the bonds, but they would not give one inch. Lysander then tried a strong cutting spell but that didn't work either. Seeing the ground so very close he winced and began searching his mind frantically for a focus song. Giving a resigned mental sigh that this would be a humiliating experience he let "Ride of the Valkyries" fill his mind and he felt his magic take shape.

Blushing beet red as he began wiggling in time to the music like a demented snake, Lysander felt the magic surround him and he barely skimmed above the ground as the ability of flight took hold of him and he escaped the deadly grip of gravity.

Despite his brush with death, again, Lysander was more worried about what he was going to see when he reached the top of the cliff that his mentor had chucked him from. He had a feeling that when he got up there his teacher would be howling in laughter and Hermione, considerate as she was, would be struggling to hold her laughter in and soon would fail miserably. The wriggling boy grimaced in mortification, as coming close to the cliff top; he already heard the deep rumbling of laughter from his mentor ringing out in the crisp morning air.

As soon as Lysander had crested the top of the cliff he swiftly let his focus fade and gave a small grunt as he quickly dropped to the ground. Not wanting to be even more mortified by the bright red blush he knew he was sporting, Lysander kept his forehead pressed to the ground, mentally refusing to look up until the blush faded.

After a moment, over his mentors gales of laughter, he heard footsteps coming towards him and Hermione's amusement laced voice say "hey Zander? Are you ever going to look up?"

The grass on either side of Lysander's face fluttered as he spoke, "nope. I think this patch of grass is quite soft so I think I'll take a nap right here. Yeah, maybe if I sleep for a bit this whole embarrassing situation will just pass by."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at the dramatics her friend was displaying as she pulled the dagger, that Aunt Shihosa had given her for her 9th birthday, out of her boot. Stooping over she gave a few quick flicks to the bonds that held Lysander and Hermione watched in amusement as he collapsed fully to the ground and stayed there. After a minute with no movement from her friend she huffed and went over to their magic mentor. Seeing him still on his back chuckling she began to wonder if men _ever_ grew up and promptly smacked him in the shoulder.

Large golden eyes with slit pupils popped open and stared down an impressive ivory hooked beak to look at the diminutive girl tapping her foot with impatience.

A deep rich voice flowed into Hermione's mind as the ebony gryphon at her feet flipped up and tried to regain a modicum amount of dignity, "_you wanted something fledgling?_"

Hermione shook her head at their mentor in exasperation, "well now that you've stopped laughing like a loon can you help me with him?"

The "him" in question was one Lysander Leviathan who _still_ had not moved at all from his spot.

Tilting his head in an inquisitive manner Kralaq looked at the prone form of his student before fluffing up his neck ruff and giving a thorough shake, "_bah, fledgling insecurities._"

Marching over to Lysander, Kralaq hooked the raptor claws of his front arm around Lysander's belt and abruptly jerked the boy upright; causing a sharp yelp of shock to escape from Lysander.

"_Fledgling, no matter what the world throws at you _always_ face it standing tall; so you can see over the problem and find the solution behind it._"

Lysander stood there for a moment, thinking about what Kralaq had just said before nodding and gave his mentor and Hermione a sheepish grin. "So-o, how'd I do?"

Kralaq fondly nudged Lysander in the chest saying, "_You got back up here and didn't go splat down there so you passed, even though you did not get out of your bonds._"

Lysander wrapped his arms around the dangerous predator's beak with not a single fear while placing his forehead against Kralaq's, "I couldn't reach any of my weapons and my magic was repulsed by them. How could I have gotten lose?"

The two males turned as the answer came not from Kralaq but from Hermione, "just change."

Lysander stared at her obviously confused "just change? How in the world could that-"

Lysander was cut off as he was still holding Kralaq when the gryphon nodded in agreement with Hermione "it _was what your mother did when she had this test._"

Giving a derisive snort Lysander retorted, "mother is a freakin huge dragon! She would have snapped them in a second!"

Hermione and Kralaq looked at each other with shared exasperation causing Lysander to bristle.

"Lysander," Hermione began saying "aunt Shihosa didn't get _bigger_, she turned into a _smaller_ form."

Lysander opened his mouth to give a scathing reply when his mouth abruptly clicked shut as he realized how foolish he had been. Running a hand through his long silver/black hair and sighing, he then looked at the two watching him and winced.

He then stood perfectly straight before giving a flourishing bow towards his mentor "I'm sorry for having an attitude during the precious time you've taken to teach me."

Kralaq watched the boy for a second before nodding stately, showing that he accepted Lysander's apology.

Lysander turned to Hermione and taking her hand he bowed over it in a courtly gesture "forgive me friend of mine, for being a prat."

Hermione laughed and tackled Lysander "it's never that easy bucko!"

Lysander gave a shout of gleeful surprise and soon the two children were tussling around the ground like two wolf pups, growls and yips included. It was this scene that Shihosa and Techy came upon when they got to the top of the hill to check on Lysander's progress. With a gleam in his eye Techy shifted to his wolf form and leaped into the fray, causing the two children to squeal in shock before tackling the new target.

Kralaq chuckled and settled to the ground to watch them all and turning his head to Shihosa he motioned to his side for her to take a seat. Giving the large guardian beast a delighted smile, Shihosa quickly settled her back against Kralaq's side and watched her family play. After a time the bundle of arms, legs and bodies came undone and all three lay sprawled on the ground panting.

Lysander and Hermione were almost reflections of each other as they lay head to head panting from their rough play. Hermione tilted her head back to look at Lysander just at the same time he went to look at her. The two blinked for a moment then wide grins spread across their faces and for some reason that struck them both as the funniest thing in the world. Within seconds they were curled up in little balls of laughter while the adults looked on in bewildered amusement. Finally the children's laughter died down and they slowly got to their feet a small giggle escaping every so often.

Raising an eyebrow and giving the two a wry grin Shihosa said, "quite finished are we?"

Lysander and Hermione blinked owlishly at her then turned to each other only to start giggling again. Shihosa rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in a I-give-up gesture before herding the two down the path towards home.

Sometime later they were all gathered in the large open living room that was the center of Shihosa's house in the Ancient Realm. A warm breeze flowing through large arched windows caused the gauze like curtains to flutter and twist in lighthearted patterns. The glass that had been encased by the thin metal scroll works in the triangular arched windows had been spelled away to allow the playful wind and trilling songs of the birds to come through. Wine colored velvet over stuffed couches were in the middle of the room in a large circular depression that was made in the floor; creating a cozy nest like feeling.

Kralaq was sprawled along one of the long couches, his leonine tail lazily swishing back and forth like a pendulum; as his beak was partially cracked open in a gryphon grin, watching the two pairs on some of the other couches. Both Techy and Lysander were sitting upright with their heads resting against the back of the couches while Shihosa and Hermione were lying down with their heads on the leg of each of the respective guys.

Barely opening her eyes Shihosa shifted her head a bit to look towards her son, "so Lysander, how did your test go?"

Lysander stiffened slightly but did not raise his head as he replied, "I passed."

Seeing her son's reaction Shihosa raised an eyebrow before saying, "congratulations. I knew you could do it."

There was only the sound of the wind and the birds for a few minutes before Lysander said "aren't you going to ask what I did?"

Shihosa gave a yawn, stretching fully, before saying "if you want to tell me you can but from your reaction it was a bit of a blow to your pride. One thing you have to remember son is that this test was not about grace or pride, but about being able to think on your feet in a situation that escape or further actions seem impossible. I want this for you so that no matter what gets thrown at you, you will always be able to come back home to me alive."

Carding his fingers through Hermione's curls, Lysander sat there for a few moments thinking on what his mother had said. Sure Ancients were all pretty powerful and near immortal but they still could die. Ancient Dragons, besides Ancient Phoenixes, were the longest living people of the Realm and unless they were killed by un-natural causes or by just giving up, you could say they lived forever.

Raising his head and giving a mental chuckle at the sight of his mom and uncle sprawled on the opposite couch Lysander's thoughts began to wander. He knew his mother was powerful, so powerful that she had put a binding on herself that would alert certain people if she ever crossed that threshold. When her mother would joke about infinite cosmic power he _knew_ that it wasn't really a joke. If she wanted to she could very well tear their two worlds asunder or at least rule them as she saw fit and he wondered why instead she partially complacently let the worlds go on as they did.

"Mom? Why don't you rule the two worlds?"

Lysander calmly watched the chaos his query inspired as everyone had a different reaction. Kralaq's head snapped up from his folded forelegs and his beak gaped open in shock while his neck ruff puffed up in surprise. Hermione quickly shifted from her side to onto her back to stare up at Lysander as if he'd grown another head. Techy's head whipped up from its laid back position and his jaw dropped in a mirrored imitation of the look that Kralaq sported. Lysander ignored all of them to concentrate on his mother's reaction to the question and found he was kind of disappointed in that she barely moved.

What he failed to realize was that Shihosa didn't have a visible reaction because she had totally froze up at his question.

Sounding calm, though she was anything _but_ calm, Shihosa looked at her son as she said, "Why do you want to know that fledgling?"

Lysander gave a slight shrug and leaned his head back against the couch "just curious. I was thinking about how long Ancients live and their powers and then I thought about how powerful you were and everything and just wondered why if you can do so much then why isn't everything perfect or something?"

Shihosa let out a long sigh and everyone tried to get back into their previous positions as the young woman tried to put her reasons to words that would get through to her son.

Giving a slight grin Shihosa said "well partially it's because I'm lazy."

Shihosa grinned impishly as her brother laughed out loud, Hermione's giggle rang out and Kralaq's mental chuckles fluttered through their minds, though when she saw the look on her son's face the grin wiped away instantly. Lysander was looking at her as if she had betrayed him by treating his question as if a joke. Giving a mental sigh she realized that, despite his nonchalant manner, he was really serious about the question.

Shihosa swung her legs up and over the couch so she was now sitting upright and looking at Lysander. "Look honey, when I said I was lazy that isn't far off the truth. I don't think you realize exactly what power, thought, time, and manipulation would go into creating a perfect world."

Getting up Shihosa began to pace back and forth with a frown on her face "first everyone has a different idea of what paradise should be like. Sure there are similarities, never going hungry, always having shelter, ect., but then there are the other things that make people, _people_ that you have to think of."

Gesturing with her arms as if encompassing everything Shihosa continued, "consider bigotry, their perfect world is not having the religion, race, and so on that _they_ hate in the world and only having the people who have the same ideals as them living on the planet. Think of the people who bike or drive and how their paradise would be only having people who do one or the other on the roads. Then after you get past all _that_ the idea of climates for a paradise are different as well, not to mention people who want to work and who don't, and even more decisions thrown into the equation of what a perfect paradise is."

Turning to face her son with a very serious look on her face she concluded "so unless I wipe off every single living creature on the planet and replace them with single minded individuals with no imagination perfection will not happen."

Crouching down and placing her hands on Lysander's knees and looking up at him she softly said "despite my power I am no goddess, no ultimate being that has the right to screw around an individual's fate line as if playing cat's cradle with it. I will use the power I have to help those around me that I can, those that call me, those I hold dear to my heart; and then and _only_ then will I fiddle with another's fate line."

Shihosa got up and placed a kiss on her son's forehead and one on Hermione's "I have set rules for myself and adhere to them because I will not become a dictator, a person who steals free will, nor will I become the killer of imagination."

She then got up and quietly left the room leaving them all to think about what she had revealed to them.

After a time Kralaq's mind voice echoed to all of them "_well fledgling, what brought on such a serious question?_"

Lysander sighed, "Hermione and I are going to Hogwarts soon right? So with everything that both of us can do how can we make sure _our_ powers don't get away from us when we are trying to use the wizard way for doing magic? I mean even though it takes a focus and energy, from what I can tell the Ancient way is better than the wizard way of doing magic and I just want to be sure I don't accidently cheat."

Techy waved a hand, "oh don't worry about that; if you want your mom can set up something and I'll have you know she going to bind both of your shifting abilities a bit."

Hermione's head just barely grazed Lysander's chin as she abruptly sat up and started getting up with a protest on her lips, "bind our forms! But-but what about the running and the pouncing and the _flying_ for powers sake!"

Lysander would have laughed at Hermione's expression if he wasn't joining her in the feeling of protest hearing about their shape-shifting being bound.

Eyes wide and his arms waving as if staving off an attack Techy said "whoa, whoa there pups! I didn't say she'd bind _all_ your forms, just most of them. She's going to let you choose one simple form of each element and Lysander will have his four and up to a dragon-half."

Hermione sighed as she sat back down "well I guess that won't be too bad. I don't have that many forms to begin with but I bet it'll be torture for you to choose Lysander."

Giving a shrug Lysander replied "it won't be too bad choosing. I already have some forms I like over others so I really just have to choose from a few as well."

Just as Hermione was about to say something more Lysander gave a jaw cracking yawn and looked kind of surprised after he closed his mouth. "Err excuse me."

Kralaq gave a chirring type of noise before saying "_you both worked hard today, and as for you Lysander all that adrenaline you were riding on earlier has now disappeared with the evening breeze._" Looking to the sun slowly setting the black gryphon continued "_if you two fledglings are to be awake for Lysander's birthday party at midnight, I suggest you both head to your rooms here to take a cat-nap._"

Nodding to the stately creature the two began heading out of the room.

"Hermione? Are you going to be staying in your room here or head home?"

Hermione blinked tiredly at Lysander, "I'll be sleeping here, I don't think I'll get very far if I try to go home."

Chuckling Lysander threw an arm over his best friend's shoulder and the two stumbled sleepily together to their rooms which were across the hall from each other. As they were entering their rooms Lysander heard Hermione whisper a good night and he responded in kind.

After he closed his door Lysander leaned against it sighing tiredly. Kralaq had been right; after the adrenaline had faded he was so tired! Pushing off the door, he stumbled over towards his bed before stopping suddenly as a movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning to his left Lysander let out a low chuckle as his image in the mirror copied him. By the powers he needed sleep if his own reflection was making him paranoid!

He actually had one foot lifted to take the first step towards his bed before something made him place his foot down and stare at the mirror. Long black hair with silver trailing bangs, fell past his shoulders and ended at the bottom of his shoulder blades. Looking up at his forehead with emerald green eyes surrounded in silver he looked at the faint mark of a lightning bolt that pretty much could only be seen if you were really looking for it. Tracing the faint jagged line, Lysander winced slightly at the memory of chaos that simple looking little scar had caused when his mother had been performing the parental binding ceremony.

Stepping back and putting his hands in his pockets Lysander grinned at the healthy looking boy in the silvery glass; being so happy that he was actually having the chance at a normal… well, semi normal life. He was wiry from all the training and hard playing that he and Hermione did while living in the Ancient Realm; but he was not the starved waif that Shihosa had first rescued years ago.

Suddenly he gave a jaw cracking yawn that made him blink then laugh at the look on his face in the mirror. Blinking tiredly Lysander let a soft lullaby drift through his mind and he felt his clothes change to the boxers and a tank top he used for sleeping in. Turning he headed towards his bed but paused midway and set the alarm on his clock to be sure he got up in plenty of time to get ready for his birthday party at midnight.

As he stumbled into his soft bed he smiled in gratitude to the tiny sylph, which always seemed to hang around him, as she had pulled the covers away before Lysander could collapse on top of them. Blearily looking up at the small wind sprite that he and Hermione had named Lily; due to her dress made of a Lily flower, he gave her a smile that soon ended in another yawn. Hearing the tinkling of wind chimes the boy chuckled at the sound of Lily's laugh.

"Thank you for helping me Lily" Lysander murmured while his voice faded as he began to fall asleep. "Wouldn't have made it under the covers without you."

The small fae elemental smiled softly at her charge as his breath evened out letting her know he had fallen into a deep sleep. Puckering her lips she blew lightly and the folded back covers flipped over to cover the young boy and Lily quickly darted here and there, lovingly tucking the edges around the slumbering boy. Seeing that Lysander was well tucked in the sylph circled once in the air before drifting over to her small bed which was actually attached to the far right corner post of Lysander's bed.

The design of the sylph's bed looked like someone had molded a relief of winding smoke up and around the post of the bed until halfway up the wood it seemed to drift off the post and turned into a fluffy cloud. The bottom of the cloud supported Lily's mattress which was actually a golden silk pouch stuffed with dove feathers and lavender. A single curl of "smoke" wound up from the main cloud to rise above the middle of the tiny bed. That small part held the middle of a bright rainbow colored scarf that became the canopy for Lily's bed.

Entering the alcove the scarf made Lily smiled softly as she ran her hand over the silky mattress. She remembered the day the two children had presented her with the bed and had mentally vowed that in return she would protect them with everything she had. Before Lysander and Hermione had presented the gift to her, Lily had been sleeping in an open drawer next to Lysander's bed and though the boy had tried to make it comfortable for the small elemental, the enclosed space made the sylph a bit edgy. Lysander had noticed this and together with Hermione, Shihosa, and Techy they each made a part of the little bed. Hermione selected the fabric for the pouch and had hand dyed the scarf, Lysander had gathered the softest feathers and freshest lavender; Shihosa had placed a stabilizing spell on feathers and lavender, while Techy had created the winding smoke relief.

Looking at Lysander through the gauze like material she sighed sadly thinking of the day when the fledglings would leave the nest for school. She knew it was just for a little while and that he would be making friends in the new school and she wouldn't be able to follow. Finally she settled her head onto the golden moonsilk and just as he eyes drifted shut she suddenly shot up with a thought; just why _couldn't_ she go with the children? She was an elemental of wind! She was as free as any creature to go wherever she pleased and none save the children would be any wiser since only they would be seeing her. Grinning at the new resolution Lily curled up on her bed giggling; causing the sounds of tinkling wind chimes to fill the room as she finally let sleep claim her.

A few minutes later Lysander's brow furrowed and he shifted restlessly in his sleep. Finally his shifting stopped as he lay on his back and his right hand had crossed over his chest to rest upon the emblem that still seemed to shift as if restless itself. Unbeknownst to Lily her charge was re-living one of his fondest, yet gut wrenching times in his life. Lysander was dreaming of the time when Shihosa had bonded him to her and the Leviathan family and though she had warned him repeatedly of the pain and trials of the ceremony, none of them expected the chaos that had actually occurred.

###########################################################

Ok all chapter 7 is finished! I'm sorry this took so long, but work and other things have kept me busy. I'm going to try doing shorter chapters so I can keep up with a steady update time unless you all vote otherwise. The next chapter will be of the binding ceremony and Lysander's birthday bash and the following after will be their trip to Diagon Alley; then finally will be their trip and first day of school.


End file.
